Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanmade (Episode 3)
by EnlightmentPaladin
Summary: This is the third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanmade ! Enjoy
**Cassie :** I'm going now ! Be safe,guys ! And Yura ! You can win !

 **Yuta :** Have luck with finding Cali !

 **Yura :** Yea ! And...i don't need luck to win hehe !

 **Shun :** I'm not sure of that one,Yu-Yuro...Yurt...Eh forget about are not important enough to remember.

 **Yura :** You will see who is not important Feather Brain !

 **Shun :** Wise mouth...But can you duel ?

 **Yura :** Yea,i can !

 **Shun :** Okay than...

 **Yura and Shun :** _ **DUEL !**_

 **Shun :** I will start first.. ! I summoned Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand ! (LV4 1400 ATK / 600 DEF) It allows me to summon another Raid Raptor monster from my hand...I summon Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius ! This one allows me to summon another Level 4 or lower Raid Raptor monster from my hand ! Go Raid Raptor- Vanishing Lanius ! Now i overlay my three Level 4 Vanishing Lanius ! _Beautiful falcon...Appear in your gracefull body...with the blood of heroes on your wings..._ ** _XYZ SUMMON !_** Raidraptor - Gracefull Falcon ! (RANK4 100 ATK / 2000 DEF)

 **Yura:** Hahahahahahahahahaha ! 100-100 ahahahah 100 ATK ? You are lost Shun !

 **Shun :** We will see...I set one card face-down and end my turn !

 **Yura :** Its my turn ! Draw ! Yeh ! I summon Aquaray - Sunshine Hope ! When she is succesfully summoned i can draw onecard ! Draw ! I activate the spell card Aquaray - The Abyss Call ! Now i can summon one Aquaray Ritual Monster on my field !

 **Shun :** So..you can Ritual Summon ?

 **Yura :** Duh ! Obviously ! Now...Queen of water and gracefull...ehhh...just... ** _RITUAL SUMMON !_** Aquaray Queen Elise !

 **As Yura and Shun duel we go to Cali vs Jurunu ! Cali is seen with two monsters on her field (Sunlight Cat (LVL7 2700ATK 2500 DEF) and (Sunlight Wolf LVL5 2000 ATK/2100 DEF) As seen they are in the middle of the duel (Cali has 2500 LP and Jurunu has 3800 LP)**

 **Cali : Now i activate the card Polymerezation ! I fuse my Sunlight Cat,my Sunlight Wolf and from my hand Sunlight Rabbit !** _ **FUSION SUMMON**_ ! Sunlight Cat Dancer ! (LVL8 3000 ATK/ 2800 DEF) Now i use her special ability ! As i throw a card from my hand to the Banish zone she can atack all your monsters ! Sunlight Cat Dancer ! Atack Tank Of Destruction (XYZ RANK5 2500 ATK/2200 DEF) ! And than atack Tank Defender ! (XYZ RANK5 1000 ATK/2800 DEF) And atack his third monster ! Battle Guard Tank Defender Ultra ! (XYZ RANK6 3100ATK/2800 DEF)

 **Jurunu :** But your Sunlight Cat Dancer has only 3000 ATK still great show (3800 LP -

 **Cali :** Okay ! By banishing one of my Sunlight monster's in the graveyard i can add their atack to her's till the end of the turn ! I banish Sunlight Fortune Teller ! And her atack becomes 3500 !

 **Jurunu :** I grab the Action Card ! Power - Up ! I boost my monster with 1000 ATK points for the rest of this turn ! (3100 -4100)

 **Cali :** Ah ! (LP : 2500 - 1900)...I set a card face down..and end my turn !

 **Jurunu :** That's what i thought...Draw ! Well now i atack you directly ! And you lose hehehe !

 **Cali :** I activate the Trap Card..Magic Revenge ! If a monster was destroyed last turn and this turn i dont have monsters on the field and only this card in my Spell/Trap zone i can deal damage to you from the amount of the destroyed monster !

 **Jurunu :** Ahhhhhhh ! (1300 - 0)

 ** _CALI WINS HER DUEL ! Jurunu frees her telling her that it won't have a good ending next time !_**

 **Now we are back to Cassie who is searching for Cali !**

 **Cassie :** Cali ! Please ! Come on ! Dont make me search for you ! If thats a joke ! Its a real bad one !

 **Cali :** Cassie ? Cassie ?! Where are you ?

 **Jurunu :** Nice duel you had out there ! Let's see how you duel versus me ! Cali seemed to win !

 **Cassie :** Cali...Where is she ?!

 **Jurunu :** Win this duel..and know !

 **Cassie runs away from Jurunu but he is tracking her down also she finds a stranger appears with Jurunu**

 **UNKNOWN :** Well...well good job Jurunu...Let's see how much they last..

 **Jurunu :** You thought i was completing your commands did you ?

 **UNKNOWN :** What do you mean by that ?!

 ** _As the unknown person and Jurunu are arguing Cali and Cassie run away._**

 ** _Now we get back to the duel : Yura vs Shun !_**

Yura : Oh snap ! Oh snapski !

 **Shun :** Atack !

 **Yura :** Ahhhhhhaaaa ! (2800-200) I activate...I activate the card Mirror Jokes ! I can copy and atack which was inflicted tome this turn and infilict it to my opponent ! Now say goodbye Shun !

 **Announcer : Duel STOP ! Shun and Yura both win because we cannot find Obsidian too !**

 **Yura :** Oh man ! Come on i was just about to blast him up !

 **Shun :** Just begginer's luck...See ya Yura.

 **Yura :** Hey don't you make jokes of me !

 **Shun :** You're a strong duelist but need to work on your concentration.

 **Yura :** Don't you tell me what to do ! Hey get back here ! * _Yura slips and falls._ Oh gawsh this hurts...It hurts...muuuch !

 **Cassie and Cali :** What did we miss ?

 **Yura :** Oh yea...hey girls ! I beat up this Shun guy into a pulp !

 **Yuta :** It ended up in Draw...

 **Yura :** Uhh...Yuta !

 **Yuta :** What? Im just saying the truth !

 **Cali :** Guys ! Shut up ! I was ambushed ! Jurunu did it ! He has some..magical powers !

 **Yura :** The only magical thing in this guy is how he losses from someone like Yuta...

 **Yuta :** Hey !

 **Cassie :** Guys stop ! We also saw this Unknown Persona he seems dangerous...but he reminded me of someone...

 **Announcer :** _ **The Begginer's royal ended...Now its time for The Battle Royal ! You will duel with...Motorcycles !**_

 **Cassie,Cali,Yuta,Yura : Dueling on motorcycles ?**

 **Announcer : Yes,yes it exists !**

 **Cassie : Sounds...dangerous...**

 **Yura : I'm all for dangerous !**

 **Cali : Come on we can do it ! We are a team !**

 **Announcer : The first match is Yura vs Cassie !**

 **Cassie : Easy..**

 **Yura : What ?!**

 **Cali : Seems like rivals now...**

 **Yuta : Oh god..**

 **YU GI OH (FANMADE) (SEASON 2 EPISODE 3 ENDS HERE) ! - YU GI OH (FANMADE) SEASON 2 EPISODE 4 PREVIEW !**

 **Cassie : You are...**

 **Unknown Person : Yes it's me...here im giving you this card..(SPELL CARD : CYBORG'S ADVANTAGE)**

 **Cassie : I don't even have any Cyborg monst-**

 **Unknown Persona : Goodbye !**

 **The unknown persona prepares Cyborg's and for what ? Yura vs Cassie begins and the Unknown Persona is watching it ? What will happen in YU GI OH (FANMADE) EPISODE 4 - Watching From The Dark Corner ?!**


End file.
